Sun Rising: The Tale of Sailor Sun
by Lunaristine
Summary: She is the one named Sailor Sun!


...A little rose fragment cascaded towards Earth, finally finding one worthy to begin the crusade against Darkest and his evil ways...

Angel woke up in her messy room, to the wonderful sound of her alarm clock yelling at her. Just another wonderful day in the life of a senior in Guilderpoop, it was. She stumbled to turn it off, and began her daily routine of getting ready for school. As she brushed her teeth, she noticed something was very different. But not different enough to be seen - something just felt different, it felt good. She felt good.

Angel trudged towards the bus stop, where she found a little canary bird sitting on the tree. It paid very much attention to her, and she to it - it reminded her of her grandmother, that she missed dearly. The little canary whistled a little song.

Suddenly, Angel felt compelled to talk to the canary bird. Maybe it had something important to sing.

The canary bird sang again. Angel walked towards it slowly, trying not to scare it, but it was unafraid as she approached. The canary sang and sang, and Angel held out her index finger and the little bird hopped from the tree to her index.

"Hello, little birdie," Angel giggled.

The bird tweeted in response. Angel giggled again, and then touched the little bird's head. "Aww, you're cute." She felt as though she'd met this little canary before, and smiled. "I wonder why you're running - well, flying - around here."

_This is the one, _the spirit of Amarantha whispered into the bird's mind, _This is the rising sun! _

The bird suddenly began to fly away. _This is the only one stupid enough to follow a canary, you mean. _

"Wait!" Angel gave it chase.

_Shut up, _Amarantha muttered.

_God, she's slow, _the bird thought as she flew. Angel stopped to pant as she ran, and the bird flew in front of her, waiting. _Come on, stupid. _

_Why do I feel like I know this bird? Why am I even chasing a bird?_ She heard the school bus whizzing away. "Goddamn it! Well... at least this'll be interesting," she panted to herself as she ran along. Suddenly, the bird stopped, and sat on her shoulder again. Angel looked at it. "Now, why did you take me here?"

Before Sola could reply, a figure appeared from behind a tree. He was disgustingly greasy, yet attractive. His eyes were black as night, and his skin pale as the moon. His teeth, when he smirked in the most disgusting manner worlds over, were sharp as razors. He hissed, like a snake, his split tongue seeping through his dark smile, his short black hair seeming to stand on end when he did so.

"Who- who are you?" Angel backed away from him.

"Me? You should be wondering about who YOU are, cutie." He approached her swiftly, and grabbed her by the waist, holding her close. His cold hands sent chills through her body, bringing tears to her eyes.

"Get away from me!" She struggled against him, pushing him away, but the grip of his cold hands was strong.

And then, she screamed. She screamed words, but she couldn't recall what they were.

Neither one of them knew what happened, but a flaming heat surrounded Angel's tiny hands and pushed him away, into a tree. The tree broke and crashed to the ground, causing Angel to jump. The canary bird rested on her shoulder as she panted, excited and scared at the energy she had just used. She looked at her hands.

"Now you know that she and her Senshi will be a good match for you, Darkest," the canary bird tweeted.

"I'll kill you, Sola." Darkest swore, wiping a bloody lip. "And you, too, Sailor Sun. Just wait." He disappeared.

"You talk?!" Angel stared at the canary on her shoulder with wide eyes.

"Yeah. It's something I picked up at the bar," Sola rolled her little canary eyes. "Listen." A little mirror appeared in her beak, and she offered it to Angel. Angel accepted it. "This is your transformation pen. Whenever something like this happens, when the soul eaters come, I want you to take this and yell, 'Sun Cosmic Power, Make Up'. Okay?"

"Okay?" Angel said, shaking her head, "This is far too much to take in. I don't even think this is real? Am I dreaming?"

"Did that look like a dream?" Sola asked.

"I dunno," Angel replied. "It's all so weird."

"I know," Sola replied, "But it's what must be done. You'll have friends to help you, just you wait and see. They are in hiding, but they'll come out soon. They'll have to."

"I... I have to go to school," Angel changed the subject, turning back to a regular teenager in that instant.

Suddenly, Sola began to transform. Her feathers became like fire as they jutted from her little body that grew bigger by the second. Sola became a phoenix!

"Hop on," Sola smirked, "I'm driving."


End file.
